Beautiful Remembrance
by Irishchic1234
Summary: One-shot depicting how Ethan remembers Lena. From movie.
1. Chapter 1

I know that the ending of the Beautiful Creatures movie was really, really different from the book, but I just thought it was so cute that I simply had to write a one-shot about it. Enjoy :)

Beautiful Remembrance

"Drive faster, Link." I said impatiently, fingers drumming anxiously on the arm rest of my seat,

"I'm doin' the limit." he replied,

"Since when have you cared about the speed limit?" I retorted with a grin,

"Just gun it, dude. I wanna get the hell out of this town."

I was finally leaving Gatlin, the prison of a town that had been my home for the last seventeen years. Link and I were heading to New York, to check out NYU. We would be gone all summer. And I should have been freakin' ecstatic. I had counted down the days until I could leave. I read books about far off places to escape my boring reality. But as we were driving through the town for possibly the last time, I couldn't shake the feeling I was leaving something- or rather, someone- behind.

Who on God's green earth could that be? Amma would miss me, but I'd come back to visit occasionally. Besides, she had her work at the library to occupy her time. I hadn't seen my dad in months, he never came out of that goddamn study anymore. And my best friend was coming with me. So who was I forgetting?

I shrugged and decided it didn't matter. I picked up the book given to me by that girl, what was her name again? Oh yeah. Lena, Lena Duchannes.

"Rhymes with rain," I said softly to myself.

I put the book down, figuring that I shouldn't start reading so soon into the trip. If what the girl said was true, this Bukowski guy was good, and I didn't want to fly through a awesome book and then have nothing to read.

I looked out the window. We were driving along the final road in Gatlin. Straight ahead of us was the highway, the road to freedom. I glanced at the "Welcome to Gatlin" sign and then wrinkled my eyebrows together. Why was it scorched and burned all over like that?

I jumped as memories assaulted my mind; bright flashes of people, places and things that made no sense, but I somehow recognized. I saw hurricanes in the middle of dining rooms, blurry visions of Civil War soldiers, snow coming down on a sunny afternoon. I saw a devilish looking girl sucking on a Ring Pop, an old man that people hadn't seen since before I was born, Mrs. Lincoln looking like a demon come straight from Hell...

And I saw her. I saw the girl I loved. The memory was clear as day,

"I could kill you."

"Go ahead. Kill me."

"Link! Stop the car!" I yelled, grabbed the door handle and trying to get out.

Link stared at me, amazement written all over his face.

"Have you lost your mind, Wate?"

I lunged over Link's lap, grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the right. We veered off the road, onto the grass.

"Did you forget somethin'?" Link asked weakly, holding a hand to his heart.

"Yes!"

I scrambled out of the car and stared all around me, looking for her. I started sprinting back the way I'd come, going as fast as my legs could carry me. I had to get back to her.

"LENA!"


	2. Chapter 2

I flew back down the road toward Gatlin, heart pounding. All those nights of running paid off now. Where was she, goddamn it! I went faster, pouring on more speed. I just knew I needed to get back to town, as fast as possible. Because something catastrophic would happen if I didn't.

I rushed back into the town that just mere moments ago, I had so desperately wanted to leave. I was almost hit by an oncoming car as I ran across the street, weaving through traffic,  
"You insane, boy?" one guy yelled, leaning out the window.  
I didn't even acknowledge him and kept on going. I went around the eight streets that made up Gatlin, trying to find her.

I passed the library and saw Amma standing outside it, eyes narrowed, clearly looking for someone. That someone was me.  
"Ethan Wate!" she called after me,  
"Finally came to your senses, did you?"  
I strode to Amma's side and clutched her hands desperately,  
"Where is she?"  
"She headed off that way," she said, pointing to the road to my left,  
"I'd hurry, Ethan. She was on the brink of Turnin'."  
"Turning-"  
My breath caught as I realized. Lena had been about to turn Dark, because I was leaving town. I swore under my breath and then whirled around. I now had two goals; getting back to the girl I love and stopping the most powerful Caster ever seen turning evil. Lucky me.

I went down the street where I'd almost run Lena over, all those months ago. And there she was, that beautiful hurricane of a woman that I adore. We just stared at each for a few moments, taking each other in. And then we were sprinting towards each other, moving as fast a humanely possible. It was only about 100 yards, but every step felt like a mile.

With an electric jolt that nearly stopped my heart, our lips met. We kissed until I had to pull back, my chest heaving.  
"Lena," I said lowly,  
She fixed her eyes on my face, her whole frame trembling.  
"Why the hell would you make me forget you?"  
"I had to." she said fiercely,  
"You would have died if I didn't."  
"I've told you-"  
"Don't tell me it doesn't matter, because it does." Lena snapped, eyes flashing.  
"It matters to me if you die. You might not care very much, but I sure do."  
I smiled despite myself and Lena flew back into my arms.  
"How'd you remember?" she whispered into my chest as I stroked her hair.  
"True love can't be forgotten, I guess." I replied, pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.


End file.
